Space Baby Blues
by Sevvus
Summary: Naruto, an Orphan, an Outcast, a Demon Spawn. That is what many will tell you, but truth is… He's just a little boy, a very sad and lonely child with no one to turn to. See what happens as Naruto finds the love he has always wanted, a family he has always dreamed of, and most importantly; a home to call his own…even if it came from somewhere he wouldn't have ever imagined. (YAOI)


Space Baby

By Sevvus

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything….but my imagination, as I like to write about it…

* * *

**Crossover:** Star Trek/Naruto

**Warnings:** Yaoi, Team 7 bashing, Sakura and Kakashi; bashing, Third Hokage bashing. (I love them but I feel like they need to be assholes in this...to a point)

**Summary:** Naruto, an Orphan, an Outcast, a Demon Spawn. That is what many will tell you, but truth is… He's just a little boy, a very sad and lonely child with no one to turn to. See what happens as Naruto finds the love he has always wanted, a family he has always dreamed of, and most importantly; a home to call his own…even if it came from somewhere he wouldn't have ever imagined.

**Pairings:**

Spock/Kirk

Eventual Naruto/Gaara/ (Shino or Shika) (Threesome) (not sure yet...I might just make it a foursome, but that could be to much atm)

More later…

* * *

**A.N:**

**I'm not sure if anyone will like this story... It's the first one I will be submitting ...EVER...( and I've been on this site since I was 11...seeing as I'm 20 now its been a while...) I don't think I'm that great of a writer, but I do have fun doing it!**

**However, because I never really share my writing I don't usually finish stories, in fact I was thinking of not writing it at all anymore since it was just for myself anyway, but something made me want to post it to see if anyone would like it...**

**I guess if someone ends up liking it enough I'll continue it. :D please don't be too mean, I can take constructive criticism but, outright being an ass would really crush me... I already don't have much confidence in my writing skills yet...**

* * *

Six months have passed since the battle with Nero. In that time, many things have occurred. At the beginning I was upgraded to Captain of the USS Enterprise, and not even a week later we were off on new missions and new planets. I'm also happy to report I've managed to gain the love of the person I have sought after since I started the academy. It was an ongoing battle for that one, both of us too stubborn to admit our feelings but always showing each other we cared in small and sometimes confusing ways. Finally though; after he came back asking for his position on my ship, he cornered me a few hours later…and well, let's just say, kissing leads to a lot.

Since then, and I guess in a way… even before that, we have kept our relationship secret from the public eye. Mostly for privacy yes, but really I know it comes down to us liking to get on each others nerves and use each others turn-on's in front of people as a sort of thrill game. Since everyone still thinks he secretly wants to kill me, I think we do a pretty good job of hiding it.

I take a quick look at my lover, meeting his beautifully deep eyes as he discretely stared at me in my captain's chair. He smirked ever so slightly at my longing expression; I looked away quickly and cursed how easy it is for a Vulcan to read human emotions. Most people on the ship would say he was quite emotionless, and that's way he could read them so well… despite not knowing how to feel them. It's actually the other way around really. Vulcan's are such emotional beings, that it's simply amazing. As I have learned being Spock' s lover, even if he doesn't show it outwardly, he shows it in so many other ways that sometimes I feel overwhelmed with how much he feels for me. Then I think about how I feel for him and can only hope I'm showing him and giving him as much as he does me.

It's been a long six months…yet it seems to have passed just as quickly as it started. Most likely Spock's doing, currently though we are on a mission to Clatharious Alpha. It's a big industrial planet looking to sign a new shipping contract, an "it helps us, and you," kind of deal. Admittedly not one of the most amazing missions, and not something we actually have to rush with, what with this month finally slowing down, it's more of a do it when you can errand then anything.

Anyway it looks like this is the end of my update for today…

Note to self: Try and write in personal log more often now that it's not so hectic..

Kirk Out.

Captain James T. Kirk

* * *

Jim put away his PADD back in its case, setting it neatly in his messenger bag he had next to his chair.

He quickly looked over the deck, mentally checking that everything was in order, before resting his eyes on Sulu. "Sulu how far are we from our current destination?" he questioned lightly. The young Chinese man looked over towards his captain for a moment before looking at the monitors. "It looks to be about another two days before we arrive, Captain. Would you like us to pick up the pace?" Voice slightly quizzical, he turned his head to his Captain in question. "No, just curious" Jim smiled, leaning back in his chair. He was about to relax when a shrill chirp sounded through the room. Everyone had a slight surprised expression on their face. "What's that?" Jim inquired at his crew.

Chekhov was the one to answer, albeit hesitantly. "It would seem Keptain, that we are getting closer to… another planet?" Spock's eyebrow rose. Standing up, he briskly made his way over to the monitor the young Russian was currently studying. "Impossible… perhaps it is a glitch? This is a route no one has made use of until now, however there still should be no planets even remotely close by. The radar would have picked it up days ago." He stated disbelievingly.

Spock met Jims eyes, his own began filling with doubt and a little guilt at failing his Captain. The emotions quickly going back to normal as Jim assured him otherwise with a stern look. "I trust your calculations where accurate, but I don't think it's a glitch either…" he trailed off. "Scotty! Can you do a run on all the systems?" he requested thoughtfully over the com.

"Aye captain…. Everything is in tip top shape sir! Are you seeing something I'm not?" The quirky man inquired.

"Naw, but we did just find out something interesting" he hummed lightly.

"And what would that be?" was the ever curious reply.

"_That,_ as you put it my dear friend, is an unknown planet! What do ya say, can you get us a scoop?" he smirked. Things were looking up for the captain. Finding a new planet is a big thing, after all, it means you get to explore it first.

"Ha! Is that even an actual question captain?" He joked back. "Let's see…Everything checks out…not registered, it has Oxygen so it's livable and it seems to have a lot of some kind of weird energy. I can't manage to read any more out of it, it's like it's disrupting our scanners…" he replied fascinated. "This sure is something Captain."

Jim finally rose from his chair, making his way to Spock and taking his favorite spot next to his side. He gazed at the monitor. "Maybe the energy is why it's never been picked up until now? That would explain why your calculation appeared off…interesting..." He muttered glancing at his lover quickly before continuing to contemplate their situation.

Spock nodded his head slightly. "That is a very astute assumption. Perhaps it's similar to a cloaking device around the planet?" he inquired attentively. Scotty's voice popped up over the Con. "Nope! It's all organic! It's coming from the planet itself mate." He interrupted jovially.

"That is indeed fascinating." he murmured.

"Scotty, get the transport controls up and running, I'm going on a little… research run." Jim said grinning like a loon.

Spock turned to him quickly. "You plan to go to the surface? What can you gain from this, without the very least a day or two of researching the planet? Yes it's has oxygen, but perhaps there are other gasses that are poisonous to you?" he stated analytically.

"Scotty would have said something" he chirped amused. Spock looked at him contemptuously, not really surprised Jim would argue, but still not happy about it. Uhara stood up rigidly, finally tired at the back and forth banter between the three as if no one else was even there.

She chose that moment to speak. "Sir you're the Captain, I understand this, but it's an idiotic idea for you to go down there by yourself, not only that but you can't seriously think it's following protocol for the _Captain _to go onto the unknown planet, instead of a group of ensigns or special assigned crew for this sort of thing, do you?" she asked a little hostilely.

He glared a little at her in return "As you said my dear, I'm the Captain… And I say, I'm going planet side." He stated mockingly. He started making his way towards the door, stopping at the entrance as the mechanical doors opened with the slightest swoosh.

Jim smirked for a second, the smirk leaving his face just as quickly as it appeared, and a completely neutral look was what took its place. "Oh right..." he said as he turned to look at the linguistic specialist. "…Another thing, I never said I was going alone did I?" He smirked. He turned to his lover and their eyes met, that one look communicating everything in only a few seconds. Spock's lips twitched into the tiniest of smirks, only being caught by Jim. "Ah, of course Captain, It wouldn't do for me to let you get killed would it?" he replied nonchalantly, long legs taking him to his lover's side in no time. If he couldn't stop him, he at very least make sure he'll be safe.

Jim smiled as he saw Bones. McCoy came through the opened door looking at Jim distrustfully. "Should I even ask what you're up to? You have that dopy look on your face that usually ends with me fixing you up a few hours later. "He inquired blandly.

Jim just smiled wider and gripped McCoy's shoulder. "Ah Bones, good timing! You're in charge." He sates as he walks down the hall. Bones looked dumbfounded for a moment before he yelled after his Captain. "Jim! Get back here, where do you think you're going!?" Jim and Spock were already too far down the hall to care.

They made it to the pad in no time, taking their positions Jim looked over at Scotty. "Beam us down Scotty!" he grinned. Scotty, grinned back "ships in position Captain, have fun down there! Bring me back another sandwich!" he joked holding up the aforementioned item. Pressing in the code, they phased out of sight.

"Good luck guys." He muttered as he took a bite of his turkey sandwich. Looking at the screen he swore lightly. "Well shit… I've lost their signal!" he looked over the screen quickly. "I forgot to calculate that into the whole freaky energy thing." He said aloud, and then he sighed, turning on the con he spoke. "I've got a wee bit of interesting information…. I've lost the Captain and Spock…yep…just FYI..." he turned off the con quickly after his announcement. But he still heard McCoy's howling from the main deck. "SCOOOOTTTTYYYY!"

* * *

A Few Hours Before: On the Planet.

(Naruto)

Little legs quickly walked down an old ally. This ally, while not the best place to be at the time of night, was the shortest and fastest way to getting home for this little person. This person so happened to be a child named Naruto Uzumaki. A small malnourished little orphan boy was on his way home. Despite not having a family, does have his own apartment, even if he was only 7 years old.

There was a few reasons for this; one being that the orphanage kicked him out when he was around 3 years old, saying he needed to leave or else he would contaminate the other children with his evil. After two years on the street without letting anyone know, the third Hokage finally found out. While he had his suspicions for a while, little Naruto was good at hiding things from him. The Hokage then proceeded to give him his own place, after firing the old hag at the orphanage.

Now why would anyone call a 3 year old evil? Well in this case it's not because he misbehaved or threw a lot of tantrums. Since the day he was born, Naruto has been the holder of a demon. This demon had attacked the village on the day of his birth, forcing the fourth Hokage to seal it into an infant child. The demon's name is Kyuubi; he nine tailed fox, and the strongest of all demons across the entire elemental nations. On the day of the attack, many people died, and many family members were lost. The villagers blame him for the deaths of their friends and family, call him the reincarnation of the demon or say he's the Kyuubi in disguise that he's taking his time getting revenge on the village.

Sadly for Naruto there are a lot of villagers that want to hurt him, just walking home during broad daylight is a dangerous task. He's gotten used to it by now, something a normal person wouldn't be able to handle at all. But he's not normal. He's a jinchuuriki. A human sacrifice, becoming a jailor to save the lives of others, only to be shunned, isolated and hated for simply existing.

That's why; when he heard the footsteps of a few people start to follow him, he began to sprint down the alley, hoping they wouldn't follow. They did.

Giving a small curse under his breath Naruto ran down the street, only to stop abruptly as more, angry and possibly drunk villagers where at the end of the road that led to his house. Fear sped threw his spine, he looked around frantically trying to find some way, any possible way, to get out of another beating. Then he saw it. A ladder on the side of an empty dumpster; just waiting to be used by someone who needed to finish fixing the fence it was so conveniently leaning on, or in Naruto's case jump over. Naruto rushed towards it as fast as his little legs would carry him.

"Come back here demon!" shouted a few of the villagers in anger. He managed to reach the top of the ladder before they caught up to him, he only hesitated for a minute as he was about to jump over. The height of the fall is a lot more then he thought it would be, but he leaped over despite fearing he could break something… being beaten would hurt a lot more he concluded.

He ran, and ran, but sadly they were still following him. Along the way picking up more passerby's until it officially turned into a mob of people.

Unnoticed to the young child they were all steering him towards the forest outside the village, and before he knew it he ran outside the gates. Naruto was terrified. It was almost dark, soon he wouldn't be able to see, and worse… the villagers were starting to get super close if the wind from the grabbing hands told him anything.

He was only 7, it was amazing his stamina lasted this long, but sadly it had to give out on him at some point. As he looked backwards to see how close they actually were, he tripped. All his energy left him in that moment and he knew he couldn't get away. He quickly covered his head as he curled into the tightest ball he could. The beating started.

Naruto tried not to make a sound, even when a few of his ribs cracked from being kicked in the stomach he held it in. "Die demon!" "I hope you suffer you little freak!" "We're going to do what Hokage-sama should have done when you were spawned." Were just a few of the many things he could hear being yelled or said to him as he lay silently on the ground. Honestly he thinks the words hurt more than the injuries, Naruto knew that the wounds would go away, but the words always stayed.

They finally got tired of his silence, the forced him to lie on his back holding his arms and legs in place as they began stabbing the poor child. The man had a smirk on his face, and you could smell the alcohol on his breath. "This is gonna hurt demon" he said maliciously. Naruto couldn't hold his screams any longer; as one of the villagers, who was probably a chunin at one point, began carving the words "Demon Spawn" on his chest.

Naruto managed to hear rustling from the bushes from his right, and all he could hope for was that it wasn't more villagers or ninja's after him

* * *

(A few minutes before Naruto's beating.)

Jim and Spock materialized in a monstrously huge forest. The trees around them were bigger than even some of the tallest building known on earth. The lush green grass and beautiful wildlife was amazing, even with the darkness beginning to creep in, it was hard not to notice.

"Wow…. Spock are you seeing this?" Jim breathed out in amazement. Spock, not as easily controlled by his emotion was still very much impressed, however not so amazed he wouldn't roll his eyes at his captains dumb question. "Why yes Captain, I do in fact have eyes, so I am very well equipped to see… "This" as you put it." He replied in a slight mocking tone.

Snapping out of his little show of childish like wonder Jim got back on track. "Come in Scotty." He said into his communicator. A few minutes passed by before he tried again. "Scotty? Can you hear me?" he questioned, eyebrows furrowing a little in mild concern.

Spock took out his PADD, tapping away with his long fingers like one would play a harp. Both of Spock's eyebrows raised in slight alarm. "It would seem captain that the strange energy around the planet is cutting off communication to the ship while it's still in orbit. I calculate at least 15 different ways to fix this sir but, it would have to be done on the enterprise." He told his lover regretfully. He tapped a few more keys on the screen. "The only thing I can do is this." He trailed off as he concentrated for a minute. "_I'm not sure what to do Bones, the communicators aren't working and I can't see them with the energy in the way." _A voice said from the tablet. "What did you do, Mr. shouldn't be formal when we're alone?" Jim inquired calmly.

Spock took a moment before he answered. "I tapped into the Captain's personal communications system. But I can only get a few bits and pieces of what's going on. I'm afraid I can't do much on the ground… Jim" he replied softly, looking into his lovers eyes.

"Hey, no worries OK? Scotty and Bones will figure it out enough to at least make a two way contact with us, you can help out then." He said reassuringly. Though his Vulcan wouldn't admit it, he felt like a failure for not being able to fix the mess Jim had got both of them into so quickly.

Spock sighed lightly. "I suppose. Until then Jim, I suggest you explore as much as you can now, because is going to be extremely terse with you when we return." He warned him putting away his PADD. There was mirth lighting up his eyes despite his more serious exterior. Jim smiled. "Man your right! Alright then, any life nearby us?" he probed curiously.

Spock looked at his scanner for a moment, his left eyebrow rising like always. "It would appear there is a lot of life going after one other…not too far from our position, would you like to check it out or find something safer." He hummed out. "Are you kidding? This could be the most fun we could end up having on the planet, let's go!" he started to walk but stops. "Um…which way is it?" he asked sheepishly.

Spock simply smirked and started in the opposite direction of Jim. "Might I suggest T'hy'la… taking out your Phaser, just in case?" He warned with a lighter tone saved only for his Jim. "Right." was his simple reply. Jim caught up to Spock and they carefully, yet swiftly made their way through the trees. Only a few minutes passed, before they heard the unmistakable scream of a child.

Both of their eyes widened in surprise, before they picked up the pace. They rushed through the thick underbrush until the finally made it to the source of the pain filled cries. What they saw shocked them still for a few moments before Jim lost it. "What the _Fuck _do you think you're _doing?" _He screamed out angrily, scaring a few of the humanoid beings in the process.

Naruto's screams stopped, still in pain and eyes full of tears he looked at the two strangely dressed people who came out of the forest. His eyes met Jim's first, causing Jim to stiffen before he started growling at the villagers. Then his eyes met Spock's and Spock could see everything. This little boy was filled with such pain it made the Vulcan visibly angry. He raised his phaser and shot at all of them. Lucky for the villagers, it was set to stun, because otherwise, with how much anger Spock felt… he may have killed them.

The villagers went down, a few of them screamed and ran away while the others attempted to fight back, only to get shot by Jim instead, who agreed wholeheartedly shooting people was a _great_ idea at the moment, even if it only stunned them... he could pretend right?

Spock quickly stunned the last villager he had in his sites, before quickly making his way over to the downed body. He hesitated for a split second before deciding it would be beneficial in the long run to do so. He melded with the person's mind. Not the best way to learn about this sort of thing but it was the quickest. It just gave a major headache to all who happen to be involved. A cerebral overload in a way.

Spock only searched for and took what he needed. Their language being one of them, laws, cultural differences and government structure being the others. While he did this he fed the information to Jim through their link, knowing it wouldn't do for only one of them to speak a language which happens to be universal on this planet. When he was done he stood up and looked around the pseudo battle field, double checking for any hidden villagers before he quickly looked for Jim.

They nodded to each other, and after they were sure everyone was stunned or gone, they carefully started making their way to the little boy. Jim and Spock knelt down next to him slowly not wanting to scare him. The boy still flinched, but with what he was being put through only moments before it's not too surprising.

* * *

The strangely dressed men started using weird contraptions, projecting light like fireworks. He's never seen them before, but with how easy the villagers were going down he hoped he wasn't going to be on the other end of one of those anytime soon.

The people made their way to him, and he didn't know if he should use what energy he could and run, or stay there. They looked like they were trying to save him so they can't be all bad. Even so, despite all the reassurances he was giving himself, he was very weary of them.

* * *

Naruto's POV

I looked into the eyes of the one closest to me. He had blond hair and blue eyes like me but darker, his eyes looked like they were sad. For some reason I didn't want them to be sad, I didn't know who they were, but it's obvious by now they weren't trying to kill me. The least I can do is help them too, but all I could think of was to smile and say it will be alright. So I did. "It will be ok… don't look so sad." I wheezed out.

I sounded horrible! Maybe one of the villagers punctured my lungs? Everything hurts so I can't tell if there's any pain in my chest. I'm coughing up blood at the moment so I could only guess that's what happened...

I started slipping into unconsciousness; the blackness in my vision tells me it's time to sleep it off. And it's only seconds after the realization that I fall into a deep slumber. 'I hope there won't be any more villagers coming for me…' was all I could think before I was out.

* * *

Kirk's and Spock's POV

Jim didn't know what to do with himself as he saw the small child which looked around four or five bleed out onto the forest floor. He was so small, and opened wounds littered just about every part of his body that could be seen. This was by far one of the worst things he has ever seen on one of his adventures.

Spock was only a little bit better, busying himself by analyzing the wounds of which were immediately fixable and which had to have some help or time. Inwardly though, he was still steaming from when they had arrived, now all he was starting to feel was despair as he watched the little boy tell his lover it will be alright. The boy started coughing up blood, which could mean a few things, and most, if not all, were not good.

Jim didn't notice when a single tear escaped from his eye, but Spock did. "Jim, did you bring your medical kit? I believe this will need both of our kits to make this child stable." He said softly. Jim about jumped into action, quickly taking off his messenger bag he looked for his first aid kit. He managed to find it quickly and handed it to Spock.

He met his lover's eyes pleadingly. "Spock, we can't let him die." He whispered desperately. Spock nodded and started getting to work, both Jim's and his own pack that he had taken out moments before, were already open. "It _will_ be alright Jim…" He replied reassuringly.

Jim nodded and steeled his nerves. He wasn't sure what it was about this boy that made him want to break down at this sight, it was horrible yes, but he needs to suck it up if he wants to save this kid. He moved over to the boys other side and started to help Spock wherever he could.

By the time they finished it was very dark; they moved to a different area as too not be in the same place with the villagers when the woke, and now Jim had the boys head resting on his lap while Spock started a fire.

Jim absentmindedly stroked the boys hair while he slept, staring into the fire he could only hope those people got what they deserved in the end. He sighed. "Spock, do you think he'll make it?" he whispered quietly, but the Vulcan's hearing had no problem picking it up.

Spock stood up from tending to their dinner, and came to sit down next to his lover. "I will not give you any certainties my T'hy'la for I do not know what this species body is like, but by the looks of it he will be fine." He started "In fact if I were to compare it to a human's body, he is healing abnormally fast but whether that is a good or bad thing for him… I am unsure." He replied solemnly.

Jim couldn't decide if he was disappointed in the information given or relieved. Eventually he decided he'll hope for the best as he gently rested the boy down on his jacket. Jim laid himself down next to him and wrapped one of his arms across the little boy, hoping to keep him safe from moving too much in his sleep.

"I'm going to catch some sleep while I can Spock, join us when you finish eating ok? I'll eat my dinner for breakfast." He chuckled lightly. Holding the boy close he tried to get some sleep. Spock smirked at his lover used to his strange quirks by now, he just shook his head and stood up. He went over to his bag and brought out a blanket putting it across Jim and the boy before he went back to his dinner.

He saved the leftovers for the morning and quickly ate his own portion before going over to his Jim and the strange little boy they've found themselves with. Spock rest's himself down on the boys other side and grabs Jim's hand, interlacing the fingers and giving a little squeeze before drifting off in a light sleep.

Unlike Jim he was ready to wake up at any moment in case of danger, but he knew if he didn't try to sleep at least a little bit Jim would be angry at him all morning. He smiled lightly just before he drifted off, as his hand was gently squeezed back.

The three slept peacefully in the night, nothing disturbed them in their little corner of the forest. They would not wake until morning.

* * *

Naruto's POV

I could feel myself waking up, it's always been strange knowing your body is sleeping but you aren't. It's funny though, I don't think I have ever felt this good waking up from a beating. My body still aches in a few places but I feel warm, and safe. It's the best feeling I've ever felt. I don't want to wake up and cause it to go away. 'Maybe if I just stay here for a bit…" I started to think to myself, but I decided against it. If I didn't get up soon… who knew when the villagers would come back, wondering if they managed to finish me off for good?

It was hard, but I finally started to open my eyes. But when I did I almost screamed. There was someone holding me, but then I recognized the person's face. It was the man from before! 'That's right…he saved me, him _and_ another person.' I remembered.

I started looking around with my eyes, not wanting to move and wake up the man in front of me. I was already shocked to see him holding onto me like he was. I slowly realized he was why I felt so safe when I woke up. Before I knew it, tears started to appear in my eyes against my will. 'Why would they care?' was all I could manage to wonder. No one cared about me, except maybe the old man but…sometimes I don't know. At times I feel like he's only there for appearances sake, I really want to believe otherwise though.

I continued to look for the other man, getting worried a little when I didn't see him. 'Maybe the villagers hurt him for trying to save me?' I thought frantically. I was about to get up and start looking, when I caught a glimpse of something. I saw another hand holding onto the blonds.

'That's strange.' I contemplated as I looked carefully at his skin. The man's skin seemed to be slightly tinted green, something I didn't notice last night… for many reasons most likely. I tried turning my head carefully and finally, I saw him. He was asleep behind me.

And the tears broke through, I couldn't hold them in any longer. 'I don't understand. How can two complete strangers be this... nice. I've lived in the same place for my entire life and any old or new person I come across wants me dead, why? Why are you so different? Why aren't you cursing at me, pulling away in disgust? Hurting me… Why are you… why are you holding me?' This was all I think and, I couldn't understand it at all. I've tried so hard to get people to just look at me without being disgusted, I started to lose hope, but now that my memory isn't so hazy with sleep, I can remember seeing worry in their eyes at one point. 'Maybe, maybe it's possible after all.' I wondered to myself.

This makes me wonder about a lot actually, like how I can meet new people in the village every day and they automatically hate me for breathing, yet these complete strangers… came out of nowhere dressed in strange clothes, looking just as odd as I sometimes felt, and saved me. 'Maybe they will be different? Maybe just once someone will care.' I thought to myself hopefully.

I just really hope I wasn't being an idiot, because my chance to run away is gone now. I must have been shaking as I cried because they're both starting to wake up. I look back to the blond and felt myself freeze.

Dark blue eyes stared back into my bright blue, and even though I wanted to trust them. I don't know if the rest of me can agree to the idea, my mind already screaming at me to flee was giving some pretty good arguments at the time, and my legs were just itching to follow orders.

* * *

Third person POV

Jim awoke to some movement. His dark blue eyes opened slowly to stare at the small form in his arms, memories coming back to him as he watched the little boy look at Spock quizzically. He almost smiled at what could be going through the boys head, seeing a Vulcan for the first time is quite the experience.

Spock started to stir, and Jim shifted to a more comfortable position as he waited for the child to settle, but after doing so the boy looked at him with wide tearful eyes. Fear was felt on both sides but for different reasons. The boy wanted to flee in fear, and the young man was afraid the boy would move too much and reopen his wounds.

Spock awoke to the sight of the two staring at each other, and waited to see what would happen. He readied himself to catch the boy in case of a struggle, but he knew his T'hy'la could handle this better than he himself would be able to. His Jim has always had a way with people, no matter what age they were.

Jim moved one of his arms slowly, briefly halting whenever the boy flinched but kept on its predetermined path. A light tap sounded as the back of his hand met the small forehead of the child, checking for any signs of a fever. "Hey there, how are you feeling little guy?" he questioned lightly, his voice so quiet it could be mistaken for a whisper. Retracting his hand slowly he smiled. "You don't appear to be sick… that's very good." Jim told him. The boy, being as stiff as a board, could only stare in bewilderment. It was only after seeing the forever unchanging expression full of empathy in this strangers eyes, did he ever so slowly start to relax.

The boy gave Jim a small, almost unnoticeable smile in return. "I feel better than before," he replied quietly. He wasn't sure how to handle the way this person was treating him, like he could break at any moment, like he mattered. It was strange to him, but deep down, he couldn't say he minded the change in pace too much.

Jim gave the boy a big smile at the answer "I'm glad, you gave me and my partner Spock over there" He said inclining his head towards the aforementioned person. "A pretty big scare last night, you had us pretty worried, isn't that right Spock?" he asked his lover.

Spock watched as the boy craned his neck to see him, he started to nod his head, before deciding a verbal remark would be batter in this type of situation. "Indeed little one, you had sustained very severe injuries by the time we had arrived. I am thankful we were able to get to you when we did." He spoke quietly.

Spock fought a wince at his tone of voice, normally the way he talked would not be a hindrance to him in anyway, but the monotonous and analytical way he speaks seems like it could be detrimental to their progress with this boy. He decided that with this question he had next he would try to express his concern better. "What is your name child?" was his inquiry. He was at least 45% successful. This particular question in itself has managed to be at the front of his mind since they found him.

The boy, still shocked by the concern in the first place, was a little hesitant to give away his name. He had the feeling that they would turn around and hate him just like everyone else, but he couldn't help feeling like he owed it to them to tell.

"My name is…Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." he stuttered quietly. He still managed to be heard perfectly by both Spock and Jim, who were as close as they had been since they all woke. Naruto tensed again waiting for the end of this peaceful moment, waiting for the hurtful names and curses. However surprise seemed like a feeling that wouldn't leave today, the man didn't pull away from him in disgust; surprising Naruto so terribly he almost didn't hear him speak.

Jim nodded in thought. "Naruto huh? …I like it. I'm not completely sure what it means, but it seems to fit you well." he had chimed in, wanting to help Naruto understand he was fine with them. Now that they knew his name, maybe they could get some answers as to how he got chased into a forest in the first place, or even more importantly where his family was. Both Jim and Spock want to get the boy back to whoever missed him and somewhere safe in general. An innocent child didn't deserve to go through something like this, ever.

Jim finally sat up, bringing Naruto with him and setting the boy down next to his right and Spock's left. Naruto looked up at both of them with his big innocent eyes and they both felt the need to protect him, they shoved the feeling to the side as simply wanting to get an innocent child home… when really it was deeper than that.

Jim wasn't too sure how to start questioning the kid but he decided to wing it in the end and hope for the best. "Naruto do you mind if I ask you some questions?" he asked the boy. The child in question started to look a little weary at the prospect of doing so, so Spock tried to help out by adding his two cents. "We would simply like to know you a little better, it is not a normal occurrence to find children out in the woods after all." He voiced softly. Naruto looked at Spock a moment before squinting at him in thought, Jim tried not to chuckle as Naruto looked like a little chubby faced fox glaring at his T'hy'la.

Naruto had decided that he would trust them, just this once; he just hoped it wouldn't backfire on him as he gave his answer. "I don't mind" he replied hesitantly, still unsure about this entire situation he's letting happen.

He didn't know it then, but at that _exact_ moment his life began to change... and his future will look back at this moment fondly for the rest of his life.

* * *

**A.N:**

**Not entirely sure if this counts as a cliffy..but I'm going to say..yes..it does.. ...SOOOOO sorry!**

**But rate and review! Tell me what you think of the story, and the couple!(S)! feedback is nice...if not a little frightening at the moment lol sorry if there are errors... I decided to post it as soon as a could, before I backed out and decided against it...so they are probably hiding everywhere..if you see them point them out to me and I'll do my best to fix them!**

**...if the story is still wanted around anyway...**

**Thx to those of you who have helped me already! I'll try my best to remind myself what term is for what world lol**

**ALSO! i am not sure if the who mind melding scenario i did would work when it comes down to it, but when i tried to look it up i was mostly just getting other fanfictions or ifo i already knew..so...D: I MADE IT UP! I'M ENTITLED TO MY IMAGINATION GO WITH IT PLEASE!~ ;A;**

**pleeeease...**

**now that thats over with PLEASE REVIEW! I won't start on a update till I get at the very least 15...though I want 20... I'll settle for 15...**

**Apparently about 45 have visited my story 42 actually looked at it...and 2 reviewed it... what the heck man... I'm just going to assume you guys don't like it if that keeps happening.**


End file.
